School of Hard Neps
by Murdoc Hunter
Summary: The Goddesses and their sisters must attend a new school for one day. What could possible go wrong? All characters are the property of their respective owners.
1. School of Hard Neps

School of Hard Neps

"Ohh, Nep Jr.~!"

From the walls of the Basilicom echoed the booming voice of Planetune's ever so cheerful CPU, Neptune. "Nep Jr.! You've gotta read this.! This is a travesty!" She said while running through the brightly painted halls. The other residents only could grimace as the once peaceful building was filled with noise. Of those residents were:

Histoire, the nation's Oracle, who was the real one getting the work done.

IF, a hard working guild representative that usually was the one that Histoire can rely on to keep things done.

Compa, a ditsy, but able nurse with just as many bandages as she has quotes from her grandfather. She's pretty much an airhead to anything happening around her, though...

And Peashy, a young child-turned-CPU, who would normally be as loud, but had just come back from school by order of Histore and Abnes of the former Six Sages and was taking a nap.

After the commotion of the child kidnapping was solved and closed, the Oracles came together and proposed that the safety of Gamindustri's children would be easier to maintain if they would all be in one place, and thus the Gamindustri Academy was created. Of course, Abnes had interrupted with her usual entrance of swinging open a door from who knows where and putting her own inputs. It actually wasn't as bad as it sounds.

Nepgear, who had heard her sister's voice from the other half of the Basilicom, opened her door and greeted the usually bouncy, but always obnoxious Neptune. "Goodness, sis. What has you running over here in such a hurry?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Neptune opened her mouth to speak, but could only pant. "Ugh...I'd rather fight the Deity of Sin and that whacked out version of Rei instead of this!" She finally yelled out, shoving a sheet of paper in Nepgear's face. Taking the paper, she read aloud.

"_To the CPU and Candidates:_

_By order of unanimous decision of the Oracles, each CPU and Candidate must attend a full 12 hours in school. This is for the citizens of each of our nations to see that we, their Goddesses and Oracles, can give off a protective aura, giving each us a great deal of needed faith without the need for fighting. However, it is also a lesson for each of you to learn more about your nation's citizens as a whole as well as some individually. For without them, we have no power._

_You are hereby ordered to show up to the school grounds in the specified uniforms listed below. As each Goddess should be in the correct class, some of you will be attending different classes. Do not be late!(That's goes double for you, Neptune!)_"

Nepgear inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Well, sis, I don't see what's the big deal." Neptune shrieked in horror as she pointed viciously at her calmer half. "We have to attend the classes and do WORK!"

"Nepgear's right, Nep. I don't see the big deal." Both Neptune sisters turned passed the door frame to see IF walking up to them, smirking. "A change of environment would be the best for you. _The best for all of us_..." She said under her breath, but it was just high enough for Nepgear and Compa, who was walking behind IF and make them laugh. Of course Neptune herself was oblivious to being the butt of the joke.

"Please, sis? I think we could use this as a way for our followers to keep their faith in us, too." Nepgear pleaded with Neptune, using her best puppy dog look. "Well, as long as I'm not with Lonely Heart, I can just breeze through the day! Okay!" Compa palmed her chin. "I...guess that'll work, right Iffy?" IF looked up to her bustier friend, blushing at the attention Compa was giving her. "Uh, y-yeah, it should. I can only imaging what Noire has to say about this..."

_Lastation: Present Time_

"AAHHH~CHOOOO!"

"Sis? Are you alright" Uni asked her older sister, Noire, who was buried under a see of paperwork and documents after her loud sneeze. "Ugh! I have a sneaking suspicion of a certain Goddess talking about me..." Noire cleared herself from the paper clutter and smiled at Uni. "Don't worry, Uni. I'm not sick or anything. But can you believe those Oracles!? I am a Goddess, one of the best! And, I'm being forced into school!" Uni sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I know. You've complained about it for a week now..."

Noire glared at her younger sister. "What was that?!" Uni shrieked back in fear of what she might do to her. "N-Nothing! But I'm going too, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?" Noire tilted her head to the side while looking out of her office window. "Yeah, it shouldn't. But we all know a certain snack eating, purple haired that just won't take this seriously..." Uni snickered. "What, you anxious to see her again?" She said with heavy sarcasm. Noire blushed a deep red as she shuddered in response. "N-N-No way! I'm just glad I won't have to suffer alone in this, that's all! What about you? Don't act like you don't want to see Nepgear!" To Noire's surprise, Uni smirked and replied calmly. "Hmm...I wonder about that..." Uni turned to walked away before stopping to ask her stressed sister one last question. "Oh. That reminds me. Won't we all be in our respective grades?" Noire looked up from her desk work and nodded. "Ok, then that means that Rom and Ram will be in a lower grade than the rest of us, huh?" Noire placed her chin on her palm looking up in thought. "Hmm...Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm sure there is only one way for Blanc to react from this..."

_Lowee: Present Time_

"YEEEESSSSS!"

Blanc danced around her large room in the Lowee Basilicom, swinging her hammer and smiling with great joy. "I won't have to deal with those annoying little trouble makers for an entire day!" Mina, Lowee's Oracle stayed as close to the door as possible in case the large swinging weapon was flung her way. "T-That's great Blanc-sama. But don't you think you should put the hammer away before something or someone, namely me, where to get hurt!?" However, Blanc was much to happy, or she didn't want to have her joy killed so soon, to hear poor Mina, who rushed outside the room in fear of ending up dead. As she stepped out, she bumped into the twins, Rom and Ram. "Oh. I'm sorry, did you two need anything? Blanc is...caught up in something right now." Ram only shook her head. "Nah. it can wait. We just wanted to know when this was going to be." Rom, shy as ever, slowly nodded her head. "We were excited...to see the outside again..."

Mina smiled at the two twins. "Don't worry. you two will have all the details in a few minutes. Now how about we get ourselves some snacks, yes?" The two children cheered as they followed their Oracle to the dining area. As Mina lead them to the kithcen, she thought about Leanbox's CPU. "Vert doesn't have a sister. And she seems more like the type to be in college, rather than high school. I wonder what she'll be involved in..."

_Leanbox: Same Time_

In the Basilicom of Leanbox, in a certain room, a faint sound of rapidly clicking keys on a keyboard and mouse could be heard. The room was dimly lit and the only source of bright light cold be found on a computer monitor in front of a well endowed, long blond hair. This figure belonged to the Goddess of Leanbox herself, Vert. Vert was known for her intense gaming sessions for the game "Four Goddess Online", and her Oracle, Chika, who just stepped into the room, was aware of how troublesome it could be. "Vert-SAMAAA!" Chika whined, rushing to her "beloved" with a tray of drinks and delicate tea cakes. "As much as I'd love to just watch you all day admiring you as you play, you need to get yourself ready for the arrangement at Gamindustri Academy!"

Vert, after sending a mass message to her fellow clan members, finally logged of after ungodly hours sitting in one spot. "First off, Chika, that was very creepy. I might not always respond to what you say, but I do still hear them, and watching me alll day is a no-no, my dear Oracle." Taking one of the snacks and drinks, she stood up, her large breast's bouncing not going unnoticed by the yandere Chika. "Um, Vert-sama. You did read the agreement that was planned out by be, right?" Vert glared at her Oracle. "Chika. What did I tell you about lying to me?" Chika sighed, but stayed with her story. "But it's true! I made the suggestion myself on what you could do at the school! With your maturity and knowledge, you'd be great as a teacher!" Vert smiled softly. "I know. And I thank you for that recomendation. But what about who I might end up teaching?"

Chika smirked, with a hint of malice behind her voice. "They'll just have to deal with it, now won't they?"

_Planeptune: One Week Later_

IF stood before the sleeping figure of Neptune in her messy room, grinding her teeth and balling her fist up tight in an obvious sign of limited restraint. "Nep, if you don't get your lazy ass up and ready by the time I count to ten..." Compa walked in with her usual smile, carrying a tray with various breakfast muffins. "Now now, Iffy. You should know by now waking Nep-Nep isn't easy. As my grandfather always says, 'The quickest way to the heart is through the stomach.' So don't worry, Iffy." She said, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin from her tray and bringing it to the sleeping Goddess' nose.

In an instant, Neptune's eyes shot wide open and her arms reached for the still warm pastry. However, Compa quickly snatched away the food and IF grabbed Neptune before she could think about retreating back to bed. "Oh, no you don't! You have to get up for your nation and shares. So get the hell up!" IF pulled Neptune by her arms and almost threw her out of her bed. "Whaa-whoa! Geez, Iffy. I didn't know you're related to Superguy! You really need to watch that herculean strength of yours." IF materialized her quatars in a fit of rage. "Are you TRYING to make me hurt you!?" Nepgear, who came into the room to see what the commotion was, quickly held IF back from attaking the lazy CPU. "IF, please calm down! If you throw a fit now, then..." Neptune slowly rose from her bed and walked to the bathroom. "*yawn~* We still have about an hour left, right. We can just HDD up and fly their, right?"

"Wrong, Neptune!" Everyone looked outside the crowded room to see Histoire floating with her arms crossed. "Neptune, you need to get ready NOW! Not only is your sister going, but IF, Compa and a few others will be there as well." Neptune stampped her foot. "Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me about this!?" Nepgear looked away, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "We did, sis. But you just continued to play your game all last night..." Compa pulled out her syringe, holstering it with pride. "I'm going to be there as the school's professional nurse, while Iffy here will be the Guild's best representative to help against the security beaches...what ever that is..."

IF laughed. "It's 'breaches', not beaches, Compa." Once again becoming serioius, she pointed her quatars at Neptune. "This is a huge opportunity for me, so if you screw this up for me, you'll WISH you were facing psycho Rei and Iris Heart!" Neptune nodded slowly, if only to be careful not to cut her skin on IF's sharp weapons, which were still pointed at her face. "Ok, ok! I got it! Just...put down the weapons so I can breath easier..." Nepgear turned to Histoire. "Are you sure about this?" Histoire only could sigh in response.

_Gamindustri Academy Campus_

Noire glared inside the classroom she was about to enter, her worst fear come to life. "NEPTUNE!" She shouted, not caring about the other students staring at her due to her loud outburst. Neptune, however smiled and pointed to an empty seat next to her. The only empty seat in the class. "Noire! Over here!" Noire sighed and walked inside waving at the students who acknowledged her presence. "How, in all of Gamindustri Academy, did I end up in a class with you, Neptune!?" Neptune's smile never left her face. "Well, I'm not the only one here, you know." Noire narrowed her eyes at the ever so cheerful Goddess. "What do you mean?"

"She's talking about me, you dipshit."

Noire looked behind her and spotted the Goddess of Lowee, Blanc, sitting one row from the back. She was sitting straight and reading on of her many novels, focusing on every word. "If you think that I enjoy being here with either of you, then stop deluding your self grown ego, you bitch." As she spoke to the other two Goddesses, one of the young boys gently tapped her on her shoulder. "What?"

"Um...Lady Blanc? Why do you curse so much?" Blanc's eyes shot open as she was ata loss for words at the moment. "I...Um, you see...Well, when I...Hmm...I'll answer you later, ok, kid?" He smiled a million dollar grin, nodding. "Ok, Lady Blanc!" Blanc smiled gentle before looking back down the rows at Neptune and Noire, who were trying their hardest not to laugh at the smaller Goddesses predicament. "The fuck are you two looking at!? You wanna taste my hammer!?" Both became silent before turning back to their teacher...

"VERT!?"

The named Goddess winked and smiled at her three other frienemies. "It's nice that you want to bond, but wait until recess or lunch, please. Now back to the lessons at hand."

_Elsewhere on Campus_

Nepgear walked down the hallway with her friend Uni, who had also ended up in the same class as her. "Wow! what are the odds of this happening, Uni-chan? Now I won't have to be alone with strangers, even though we are their cpu candidates, hehe." Uni blushed at her friend. "N-Not that I'd be lonely without you are anything, but it would be better with you around, I guess.." She said, smirking. She knew Nepgear understand her, and was glad that she was able to join Nepgear in class. "I remember when you first walked in the class, Gear. You were a total wreck, and you didn't even see me in there!" Nepgear flushed red. "T-That's not true!" Nepgear shook her head as she remembered that embarrassing event...

_Earlier in Another Class_

Nepgear slowly and nervously made her way through the freshman halls, looking for her class. "G-Goodness, where is that room...Oh! 2-B. Okay...Take a deep breath..." Nepgear smiled, opened the door and stepped in...and tripped. "Ack! Ohh..." The class began to chuckle at her mishap, making her blush. "I-I'm sorry." The teacher only shook her head understandingly, and with a smile on her face reached out to help her up. "It's ok. Nepgear, was it? Please, have a seat wherever you feel comfortable." Nepgear brushed herself off, bowed politely to the class and teacher and made her way to an empty seat.

_Present Time: Courtyard_

"You do have to admit, it's funny now that you think about it, Nepgear. Only you would walk into a room and trip like that." Uni said, taking a seat on a shaded bench. Nepgear sighed and sat next to her, opening a bento box filled with various lunch items that made Uni's mouth water. "Don't say it like that, Uni-chan. You make it sound like I'm a klutz or something. Besides, doesn't Compa fit that role better than me?"

"Hey! That's not nice, Ge-Ge!" Uni and Nepgear looked up to see the pink octopus haired, Compa nurse looking cross at the two candidates. She sat down between the to younger girls and exhaled loudly. "So, I take it your day was longer than ours?" Uni asked the visibly tired nurse. "Well, I guess you could say that. It wasn't a heavy work load, but I dealt with so many male students who wanted to see me. And get this! They didn't even have any boo-boos!" Nepgear and Uni laughed, knowing exactly why the male students were visiting. "Um, Miss Compa? Where's Miss IF? You two are always together, right?" Nepgear asked, looking around for the shorter brunette. "What. Don't tell me something went wrong?" Uni frowned. Compa giggled and reassured her two friends. "No, no. Nothing bad happened, I think. She did tell me over the phone that she made a good impression, but had to stay over for another reason..."

At that moment, the three ladies heard a very familiar voice, followed by another. Then two more. While the first voice sounded extremely distressed, the other three sounded quite angry.

"NEPTUNE! I told you to leave me alone while I was working! Work and personal life are two separate things, you dolt! And why would you even SAY that in the first place!?" Rushing right by the three bench sitters, Neptune quickly acknowledged her sister. "OH, heyhowsitgoingdidyouhaveagooddaytellmelaterbye!" And she was gone. Not to far behind her was IF, her melee blades out and ready to slice. "Hey, Compa. Did you happen to see..." All three pointed it the direction of the fleeing CPU, mostly to avoid getting involved any further. "Thanks! You're a saint, Compa!" And she was gone as quickly as she arrived. Uni looked at Compa. "You know, you really aren't much of a saint it you sent IF to kill Neptune."

Before anything else was said, Noire, Blanc and Vert, in their HDD forms, rushed by. Each one had very colorful words for Planeptune's CPU that should not be repeated. Uni and Compa looked at the blushing Nepgear, who was tomato red and had her face cover by her hands. And I thought I had it rough with Noire..."

Nepgear never said a word, but could only sit there in shock at her older sister's behavior once again. Compa smiled and wrapped an arm around Nepgear's shoulders. "Well, it's never a dull moment in Gamindustri, right?"

"Ohhh...What the goodness..."


	2. Early Morning Frolic

**School of Hard Neps**

Early Morning Frolic

Blanc sat in the classroom, as a student, looking cross with a certain big breasted blonde bimbo smirking at the smallest Goddess. "_How the __**fuck**__ did my day become so shitty!?_" Blanc thought to herself, letting her mind wander off during class...

_Lowee Basilicom: Early Morning_

"_**RAM! ROM! Get your asses ready and out here NOW!**_" Mina Nishizawa jumped at the booming sound of Lowee's Goddess, Blanc, while putting the finishing touches on the younger twin's lunches. "Lady Blanc! Please, calm down...Ack! Lady White Heart! Why are you in HDD Mode!?" She screamed while pressing her body as close to the wall as possible to avoid having to lose any limbs. White Heart quickly stopped in front of Mina, heated sparks from her metal leggings splashing on the floor close to Mina's feet. "Those little shits are going to make me late for this bullshit event that doesn't..."

"_What_ little event are you speaking so _brazenly offensive _about!?" Mina stood over both the twins and White Heart with a stare and an aura that made her seem like she was a mountain. Almost immediatly, Blanc returned to her human form, and the twins stood as straight as trees. "You _**will**_ attend this event, you _**will**_ behave yourselves and you _**WILL LIKE IT**_!" All three bowed politely as they rushed out the door to Gamindustri Academy, each thinking, _Mina is really scary_!

_Gamindustri Academy: Main Gates_

Blanc, her sisters and their Oracle stood at the large white gates. Mina then turned to face them in a motherly fashion. While Rom and Ram where used to this and were comfortable to Mina, Blanc, feeling as if she was being treated less than her status as the Goddess of Lowee, looked away in disgust and malice. "Now, please be on your best behavior, and don't do anything...?" She looked up as if questioning her own statement. Realizing that she was in the right for saying so, finished her sentense. "..._you_...would normally do." Surprisingly, Blanc and the twins didn't make a fuss about it, but nodded and agreed. Mina was estatic at the moment of peace between them, and gathered them all in a big bear hug.

Now while Blanc and her family were having their moment at the front gate, A pale gray skinned girl and a rat 1/3rd of her size walked through the crowds of people staring at the scene. "Ugh! I _still_ don't see why _I_ have to participate in this little crapshot experment, anyway,Chu!" The rat said turning to the sinister green haired girl. "Man would'ja shut up already!? You didn't have to come with me! Why are you even following me, huh?" She said, glaring at the gray rat. Unfortunetly, she wasn't watching where she was going and knocked down a just as lost Compa.

"Owwie...Oh, if it isn't Mister Rat and Miss Underling. It's nice to see you two here." Compa said, taking a bow. Mister Rat, also named Pirachu quickly rushed to the pink haired nurse. "COMPA~CHWAN! Can I have a good morning kis-**OMPH**!" Pirachu was promptly knocked on his tail by Underling. "Not on your life, rodent! And can you stop calling me underling already!? The name's Linda, damn it!" Linda shouted, getting a small crowd to watch the second commotion this morning.

_Kindergarden Classrooms_

Rom sat quietly in her chair, looking at her younger sister Ram playing with the other children, including Peashy. Rom was always a shy, bashful and quiet person. Although through hanging with Nepgear, Uni and their friends and family had she learned to open up and come out of her shell around others. But this was a different matter altogether for the young Candidate. "_I...feel lonely. I miss Nepgear._" As she sat there, Nisa, Gamindustri's own hero of justice walked into the room, followed by 5PB, Leanbox's own pop idol. 5PB, noticing Rom alone, slowly aproached her. "Hey there, Rom." She greeted, her voice soft and gentle. Rom looked up and saw the blue haired idol, smiling at her. "Oh. Um, hello Lyrica. What...brings you...here?" Blushing back at the famous celebrity, Rom's eyes wandering around the room. Lyrica moved closer to Rom and knelt to eye lever. Placing her hands on the younger one's shoulders, she forced eye contact. Rom stared with a look of surprise written on her face.

However, she took one look at Lyrica's face and she calmed down. "You're...nervous, too?" Lyrica nodded slowly. "Yeah. But you know what, Rom?" Rom shook her head. "No. What?" 5PB then quickly lifted Rom from her chair. "When I see someone who isn't interacting with their friends, I feel even worse. So, c' mon! I'll even join you!" Lyrica gently pulled Rom away from the chair and closer to Ram, Peashy and the other children playing "Hero" with Nisa. "If you're not nervous I promise I won't be. Deal, Rom?" She said, sticking out her pinky. Rom Smiled and closed her own pinky around the idol's. "Deal!" Nisa gave the pop idol a thumbs up, as Lyrica winked in response while following Rom to the rest of the class.

_Gamindustri Academy: Gymnasium_

"Alright! Just 3 more laps, and you're done. C'mon, hustle, hustle!" IF stood in the center of the gym, walking around proudly while shouting encouragement to the students. And insults to one lazy Neptune. "Nep! If you don't get yourself out of first gear and start running like you mean it, you'll be the only one left running!" IF was pulled from her duty at the front gates to help with the P.E. class, which she didn't mind. But she didn't expect to deal with the Goddesses directly. Especially Neptune, who was lazing along the track and moving slower than molasses. "Aww…Why you gotta be so mean, Iffy!? I know this is your big chance and all, but-"

IF smacked Neptune with back of her megaphone. "Sorry Nep, but I won't take any of your lazy excuses today. Seriously, it's just running in a circle. How hard could it be? Look at your sister over there. _She_ doesn't complain about running a few laps." IF pointed to a group of students running on the other side of the gym. Within those students were Uni, who was running as fast as her feet would allow, murmuring something inaudible to Nepgear, while Nepgear herself was running right beside Uni with the biggest grin on her face as she talked with her and the other students that she passed or passed her. Neptune crossed her arms. "Well, she has all her friends with her! Look who the teacher is! Another of her friends!" IF cocked her eyebrow at the lavender haired Goddess. _Am I not __**her**__ friend?_ She smirked.

As if granted the ability of super hearing for that one moment, Linda quickly turned to the direction of Neptune and IF. "Oy, I ain't none of these loser's friends!" Unfortunately, Nepgear ran by with Uni and overheard Linda's rant to Neptune. "Y-You're _not_!? B-but we've been through so much…" She said with a face close to tears. Uni only snickered at the situation Linda was in. "Geez, ya damn CPUs have too much emotion for nation leaders…" She gave a small smile to the two candidates before becoming serious again. "Now get to kickin' rocks, ya drama queens! Get to yer next class." Nepgear and Uni both waved at their older sisters and IF before leaving the gym. IF waved back before glared at the scene before her, wanting to scream. Blanc was sitting on the benches reading, Noire _did_ run, but stopped to complain about Blanc, which turned into a heated debate over who had the right to do nothing. And then there was Neptune. She tried, but in true Neptune fashion, stopped by the snack bar ran by Gust at the end of the gym and bought tons of snacks, before heading back tired and ready to lie down due to Gamindustri's fastest sugar crash. IF gripped her megaphone so hard the handle began to crack. "What is _**wrong**_ with you three!? You are the representation of your nations in Gamindustri, yet you act worse than some of your followers! This was supposed to be about setting an example to the children here and make them feel _protected_! "

IF stopped herself from finishing her ranting, only because she had the whole gym starring at her. Including Linda, who was snickering at IF's outburst. IF turned away from the three CPU, only to end up face to face with the superintendent's disapproving glare. IF snapped her head in Neptune's direction, with a killing intent so strong that Blanc, Noire and Neptune themselves froze in fear. "_**NEEP…TUUUUNNE!**_"

_Gamindustri Academy: Faculty Lounge_

Vert sat calmly in a green swivel chair, looking through a massive pile of paperwork. "*sigh* I didn't expect so much work to be done by paper. Here we have so much technology, and yet none of it is used for the ease of this job at all!" Alongside her was the SMD member, Cave. "This is how they do their business, Lady Vert. It cannot be helped." Vert looked at Cave in disbelief, watching as the paperwork on her side was quickly diminishing while showing no visible signs of slowing down. _And how are you pulling off such a fantastic feat, while I can't even compare!? I wonder if Noire could keep up…_ Vert thought to herself before she was pulled from her thoughts by a faculty staff member. "Excuse me, Lady Vert. It is almost time for your class to begin. Shouldn't you be heading there now before the students all arrive?" Vert quickly stood up, and patted the silhouette's shoulder. "Oh, thank you for reminding me! I actually am looking forward to this, and with my leadership skills this will be a cinch."

Cave, who never looked up from her work, responded to Vert. "Do not compare the games you play to real life, M' lady. Especially, _those_ games." Vert waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, come now, Cave. I only jest. I have the materials needed for today. And besides, how hard could teaching a few grade school students could possibly be?"

She would receive her answer in the worst way possible.


End file.
